Broken
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Oneshot, POV's of Roy, Winery and Al after Ed get's himself banged up and in the hospital again. Dark in the depressing kinda way.


**_Yes, I know I have 2 other stories to finish. Working lots, and my computer is crapping out on me. So can't type much, since my keyboard is going. This one actually took two times longer then it should because of the damn keyboard._**

**Oneshot, POV's of Roy, Winery and Al after Ed get's himself banged up and in the hospital again. Dark in the depressing kinda way, not my normal stuff, but I feel malicious. Hope you enjoy, R&R.**

* * *

Roy sighed in frustration and anger. This was the third time since Edward had been sent to the hospital last week that he had stopped by after work. He'd tried stopping in during lunch that day only to be turned away by Al. Al had said his brother was sleeping, in fact, he'd just fallen asleep, and he didn't want to wake him. Which was the exact same thing he had been told the day before, and the one before that. In fact, the only time he'd seen his young subordinate had been when he had gone in with the young automail mechanic when she had come to assess the damage.

He hadn't liked what he had seen. Seeing Edward beaten up so badly was always upsetting for Roy, so it was possible he imagined the look in Ed's eyes, the listlessness in his moves and words. He was sure it was all in his head, but, he'd feel much better if he could check up on the little punk. In fact, he wasn't going to let Alphonse turn him away this time.

With that thought, he knocked briskly on the door to Ed's room. He heard Al getting up, and in his mind's eye saw the Souled Armor approach the door. He grinned up at Al as the door opened.

"Cornel, it's nice of you to stop by, but Ed's still sleeping."

"Then I'll just wake him up. He's slept long enough." Roy stated as he tried to push past Al.

"NO! I mean, no, sir. Please. He's hurt, and needs his rest." Al looked away and continued in a softer tone, "I just want to let him rest so he can get better soon."

Roy stared hard at Alphonse, torn. _'I'm sure it's nothing. Alphonse is just being a bit overprotective of the little runt. That's all. Ed was pretty smashed up, and rest is important….'_He sighed, "Just let him know I stopped by. Tell Fullmetal I expect a full report when he's out of the hospital." He added as he turned to walk away, ignoring the conspicuous plate of picked at food on the floor near the door, and the pang it brought to his heart.

"Yes sir!" came the response as the door closed.

* * *

Winry tinkered idly on the mostly finished automail arm. She knew she should feel bad about lying to Ed and telling him it would take a few weeks to make a new one. The truth was she had one already made. She'd made one not long ago for Ed, since he went through them so fast. All that was left was a few minor adjustments.

She had been planning on telling him she was doubling the fee and setting him up right away, since he was always uneasy without his arm. Something about his eyes though told her he needed the break. So she had lied, a small lie so he could rest. In a week or so he would be back to his old self, raring to go.

Winry was sure of it. She deliberately put the pain in her heart, the feeling that told her something was off, out of her mind. _'He's just been pushing himself too hard of late, that's all it is. Of course he's a little warn out._' There was no way Ed would feel defeated for long. Not her Ed, who was always yelling about people needing to get up and get moving with their lives.

* * *

Alphonse stood guard in the dark, just as he had during the day. He always did at times like this, times when Edward had pushed himself too far, or too hard. His brother was amazing, but even an amazing person needed to be protected from the world every now and then.

The curtains in the room rustled in the breeze, and Al looked over at his brothers still form. Ed hadn't moved all day, just lay in bed, staring at nothing. If Al tried to talk to him, he only answered with one or two words, if at all. He didn't even react when the nurse came into change his bandages. His automail arm had been shattered again. Luckily, Winry said the damage to the automail leg was going to be easy to fix, but the arm would take a while. She had seemed very optimistic, even cheerful.

Al was worried though. Ever since the fight, Ed had been quite. Still. He wouldn't, couldn't, admit it but he was really worried. _'He just needs time. That's all.' _Al told himself again, looking at his brother. "Until you're ready stand up and face the world again, brother, I'll be here to keep you safe. Don't worry. I'll keep them all away." He told the still, unmoving form.

Deep in his heart he knew though, that all the time in the world wouldn't help. He knew that Ed was broken.


End file.
